


Christmas Shenanigans

by no_notea



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Party, Closet Sex, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Vagina, Drabble, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Short One Shot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21794218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_notea/pseuds/no_notea
Summary: Very short drabble (not even 800 words, yikes) that I wrote around this time last year for the boyfriend, found it, and thought that I might as well post it because it's here
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Christmas Shenanigans

In the dark of a closet at the precinct Christmas party, two bodies, one artificial and one of flesh were pressed together in the cramped area, their hot breaths mingling together and making the air damp. 

Gavin hadn't expected to be here, arm wrapped around the androids' waist with three fingers deep in Connor's cunt, ass propped up on a box and his delicious thighs spread open, but as his mum would say, God works in mysterious ways. 

All night, those pretty brown eyes would lock with his and linger with a look that would go straight to Gavins' dick. His lips would part in that way that's so _Connor_ that they started to gravitate toward each other only two hours into the celebration. It seemed like whenever Connor took a step forward, someone would call for him. Or when Gavin was brave enough to strike a conversation, Tina would loop her arm around Gavin and ramble about some random thing she was getting her girlfriend for Christmas, and it was getting to be too much. Finally, around 11pm, the detective was yanked away from the crowd of people watching the annual Christmas Drinking Contest (a terrible tradition, really) and pulled into the closet down the hallway, soft lips meeting his before realizing what was happening and smiling bright.

"Why are you grinning?" Connor whispered, and Gavin stared at that needy expression for a hot second before biting at his partners' ear.  
"Because this is the both the best and riskiest Christmas gift I've ever gotten. Should I thank Santa, or Cyberlife?"  
"Thank none," Connor purred, "This is my gift to you." 

-

And there they were.  
Music and laughter and everything else was heard close by, muffled yet deafening, but Gavin stopped caring once he had the androids' legs open. The sloppy wet noises that Connors' pussy made were louder than his desperate mewling, yet Reed continued to shush him softly out of habit.  
Their eyes were locked again. They have all the time right now, to kiss and be close and all that, but Gavin repressed the urge to slam their lips together in order to watch that beautiful face; and it seemed like Connors' feelings were mutual, with the way he gazed intently at his lover.

In just mere minutes, with Connors' hips rocking up into the mans' fingers, he came with a strangled yelp that he silenced with his palm. The detective groaned at the clenching feeling around his fingers and remembered just how hard he was. Luckily, his partner in crime was always one step ahead. "Pull it out."

"Yes, sir-" The command sent shivers down his spine, and once his cock was out Connors' hands went to work immediately, picking up slick from his own sex and beginning to rub Gavins’ erection with both hands, tugging and gliding over the hot skin just perfectly.

“I won’t last long-“  
“I know.”

Connors’ LED was red, like he was more excited than he has been in ages. Maybe this whole near-exhibition thing was a kink he was discovering, now of all times, but it was an amazing way to spend the time at this shit party.

With a soft groan and a few thrusts forward he was about to cum – When Connor seemingly took into account the mess they were about to make and pulled the head of Gavins’ dick inside of his pussy. With a gasp of surprise and an “Oh shit,”, he was coming, and as an added bonus, eased himself into his partner, getting a soft moan right by his ear as a reward.

A few seconds passed, and Gavin began to pull out before halting with a curse. “This… Isn’t going to get all over, right?”

“Don’t worry,” the android smiled, that cheeky little smile with those devilish eyes, “I’ll be able to store this all inside until the party is over. There will be no evidence of what we’ve just done - to most, anyway.” Connor adjusted Gavins’ garish Santa hat to sit upright on his head and brushed his sweaty hair back.

“God, I love you. Freaky robot.”

“And I love you.”

The two kissed, surprisingly chaste and sweet. They had a party to get back to, and one to continue soon after.

**Author's Note:**

> they're in love and they're nasty. merry crisis


End file.
